dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Man Of Steel (T.V Series)
Man Of Steel is an American superhero action-adventure television series developed by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer that aired on the CW and premiered October 9th, 2012. It is based on the DC Comics character Superman , created by Jerry Siegal and Joe Shuster. Superman is a costumed super hero and one of the last surviving Kryptonians. The series is set in the Gothamverse sharing continuity with the other television series of the universe. 2012-2013 Created by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer. Cast Edit Main Cast Edit * Armie Hammer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Nicole Beharie as Lois Lane * Jason Ritter as Andrew “Andy” Kent * Colin Firth as Perry White * Lucy Lawless as Martha Kent * Eddie Redmayne as Dr. Winslow “Winn” Schott Jr. * David Harewood as Hank Henshaw / J’onn J’onzz / Martian Manhunter * Mahershala Ali as Professor Milton Fine / Brainiac * Dean Cain as Jonathan Kent (Flashbacks) * Jessica Rothe as Dr. Caitlin Snow * Carla Gugino as Lara Lor-Van (Flashbacks) ' Recurring cast * Common as Bruno Mannheim * Joe Manganiello as Steve Lombard * Kevin Sorbo as the voice of Jor-El * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne / The Knight * Kit Harington as Dick Grayson / Target * Elizabeth Tulloch as Katrina Armstrong * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Armie Hammer as Bizarro * Wilson Bethel as Maxwell Jensen / Parasite * John Noble as Winslow Schott / Toyman * Stephen Lang as General Sam Lane * Colm Feore as Jax-Ur * Toby Kebbell as John Corben / Metallo * Olivia Thiriby as Lucy Lane * Owain Yeoman as Vartox * Kate Winslet as Alura Zor-El (Flashbacks) * Damon Gupton as Bill Henderson * Robert Gant as Zor-El (Flashbacks) * Kevin Grevioux as the voice of Nam-Ek * Unknown as Johnathan Drew / Assassin * Kelcy Griffin as Officer Harper * Natalie Domer as Leslie Willis / Livewire * Rachel Weiz as Siobhan Smythe / Silver Banshee * Piper Perabo as Cat Grant * Boris Kudjoe as Alex Trent / Bloodsport * Giovanni Ribisi as the voice of Red Tornado * Lamorne Morris as Ron Troupe * TBA as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm * TBA as Martin Stein / Firestorm * Natalie Portman as Faora-Ul Recurring Edit Episodes 1. "Pilot"- Five years after Superman appeared, he has not been seen by anyone since he last protected the world from alien invaders. Clark Kent is revealed to be in Smallville helping his mother Martha Kent run their farm. She asks him why he has been living a reclusive life and Clark replies that he never meant to inspire so much hope in people especially because they consider him an alien. Martha reassures him that Superman is what he can do, but Clark Kent is who he actually is. Meanwhile in Metropolis, the D.E.O led by Hank Henshaw sends Andrew and other agents to go after an alien known as The Persuader who has been killing aliens that reject their previous values. When the DEO arrive, Persuader nearly defeats them all which angers Andrew once he escapes. Later on, Andrew is told by Hank that they require Superman's help as he knows of his relation to Clark, his adoptive brother. Going with Winn Schott and Caitlin Snow to Smallville, Andrew is faced with his past when he sees how everything has changed. Arriving to the Kent Farm, he rings the doorbell and sees Martha who is stunned at the fact that her biological son hasn't visited her for over six months. Clark exits the house and sees Andrew who is confused to why he decided to show up. Andy states that he needs his help to stop a rouge alien named Persuader who refuses to stop killing. Clark decides to help one time and heads back to Metropolis where he is given a brand new Superman suit. Suiting up as Superman once again, he heads after Persuader and fights him a bit. When Clark manages to subdue him, Persuader refuses to give up his stance on aliens who try to live as humans. He then commits suicide in front of Superman which shocks him. Later on, Clark decides to stay in Metropolis to resume his job at the Daily Planet following his advice from Martha. Fine, secretly revealed to be neither paraplegic nor needing glasses, reads a newspaper from 2022 stating the missing status of Superman. 2. "Come Back"- In an effort to put a positive image on Superman in the wake of his return, Clark asks Winn and Caitlin to help him perfect his skills. After doing a series of training exercises and simulations, Clark learns that an alien of the Hellgrammite species who escaped from Fort Rozz, Jor-El's prison, is on Earth searching for chlorine-based food. The DEO prepares an ambush for the Hellgrammite, but it escapes, kidnaps Andrew, and takes him to Brainiac, who uses Andy as a trap for Clark. As Clark and Brainiac fight, Hank injures Brainiac with a Kryptonite knife and Andy kills the Hellgrammite. Learning that Clark has become more powerful than he had imagined and that humanity has a means of weakening Kryptonians, Brainiac muses that his "plans" may need to be postponed. Andrew provides Clark with an interactive artificial intelligence of Jor-El's consciousness. Meanwhile, Perry assigns Lois Lane to get an interview with Superman. In the end, Clark as Superman agrees to the interview and prevents her from getting fired. It is also revealed that Hank might have a secret of his own when his eyes glow red. 3. "Man Of Steel"- As the police investigate the murder of one of the city's crime families, Clark suspects that that he was assassinated by someone with military skills. As Clark and Lois work to discover the killer's identity, Fine, Hank and his team work to retrofit the particle accelerator into a prison for aliens where they can begin to find a way of reversing their mutations. This brings up difficult feelings and memories for Snow, whose fiancé, Ronnie Raymond, was killed by the explosion. The team identifies the killer as Assassin AKA Johnathan Drew, discovering that he outfits himself with alien technology, and as a result of his upgrades he never misses. The team learns that Lois is also working the investigation and they try to get Clark to persuade her to leave. When Assassin captures Lois, Superman arrives to the location and pleads with him to let her go. When Assassin is about to shoot her, Superman uses his heat vision and incinerates the gun which leads to them fighting in hand to hand combat. With a distraction from Caitlin, Assassin turns his attention to her which leads to Superman tearing out the reactor core and manages to knock him out. The team locks Assassin into a cell they have made. Clark goes to Lois' house to finally reveal his true feelings for her but it is revealed that she is dating Steve Lombard. Clark speeds off before anyone can see him. In flashbacks to the year 1984 on Planet Krypton before it exploded, Fine is revealed to have infiltrated Jor-El's council and hides his Doomsday device in the planets core and pretends to be concerned during a council meeting. 4. "How Does He Do It?"- Fine begins testing Clark's powers by having him perform multiple tasks at superspeed. In the middle of the tests, a group of men attempt to hijack an armored truck carrying a diamond. Clark flies over and stops the crime, identifying Alex Trent from a set of police mugshots. Katrina Armstrong arrives to visit Caitlin,revealing that they went to MIT together. Clark introduces her to his friends at the D.E,O and his adoptive brother. To combat Superman, , Trent acquires stolen tech from the D.E.O which includes a kryptonite gun. Winn reveals to Clark that he created the gun as a fail-safe against Clark should he become a villain like the other aliens they have encountered. Katrina helps the team locate Trent, who sets a trap for Cark. , Andrew, Hank, Winn, Caitlin, and Katrina arrive in time to save Clark, and Trent is able to escape. Perry finally accepts Lois' relationship with Steve Lombard, his partner. Fine demands Winn not to build another fail-safe against Clark again. Clark flies Katrina to the airport. Later, Trent tracks down his former partner, who has an affinity for air waves, and offers him a place by Trent's side taking back Metropolis from Superman. 5. "Livewire"- After fighting an alien escapee, Clark meets Andrew at the apartment to greet the latter's mother, Martha, for Thanksgiving, inviting Winn due to his lack of plans. The Daily Planet's shock jock, Leslie Willis is demoted by Perry to traffic reporting after a controversial bashing of Superman. During a severe thunderstorm, Clark tries to save Leslie, but lightning strikes them both, imbuing Leslie with electromagnetic powers. Leslie takes the name "Livewire" and tries to take revenge on Perry, but Clark eventually stops her and she is imprisoned at the DEO. Perry and Clark become closer as he shares details about his family and Clark opens up to him about being adopted into the Kent's .Meanwhile, Andy tells Martha in a fit of rage at the dinner table that he's actually working for the DEO. Martha reveals to Andy and Clark that her husband, Jonathan, offered himself up to work for Henshaw in exchange for Clark's safety and then died mysteriously of a heart attack. Andrew and Clark decide to investigate Henshaw and find the truth about Jonathan's death. 6. "Feeding Time"- Superman worriedly looks at a large rock of Kryptonite, but is pleased to discover that his new Anti-Kryptonite suit is working perfectly. Its creator, Winn, explains its composition as he stores the Kryptonite in a wall safe, commenting that it should withstand whatever trouble Superman may get himself into. As Superman takes off the suit for storage, he quips that Professor Fine seems to think that he goes ''looking for trouble. Elsewhere, in Loading Bay 2, Maxwell Jensen clumsily operates a forklift to load barrels of an unknown substance onto his partner's truck. While Maxwell works the forklift, a couple of security guards approach and ask what's going on. Maxwell's partner, Martin Le beau, pulls a gun on the guards and starts firing, despite Maxwell's protests. The shots hit some barrels and starts a fire. Le beau jumps into his truck and drives off, with Maxwell jumping into the back with the barrels. Inside of the lab, Superman can hear the fire and goes to investigate. He notices the duo escaping but chooses to save the trapped security guards instead. As he drives to freedom, Le beau, fed up with Maxwell's bumbling, speeds over a bumpy, winding road, ignoring Maxwell's pleas to slow down. When he strikes a rock on the road, the canisters fall over and spill their contents onto Maxwell. Briefly distracted by the mutating Maxwell's pleas for help, Le beau nearly hits the arch of a bridge - as he swerves back onto the road, he sends Maxwell falling off the truck and into a patch of reeds near the river. Later that night, a rat curiously sniffs at Maxwell's body. The moment it touches the fallen man, some of its energy is drained into Maxwell's body, allowing him to snatch up the rat. Nearby, a policewoman drives down the road and nearly runs into Maxwell. Using the rat to distract her, he seizes her and drains her energy into himself. As he escapes in the policewoman's vehicle, Maxwell notes that he was able to drain his victim's memories along with their energy. As morning dawns, the newly minted Parasite sets out for revenge on Le beau. He finds his old partner and starts draining his energy, only to be stopped by Superman and the D.E.O, who was investigating the crime scene of the fallen policewoman as Clark. By faking cooperation, Parasite gets Superman close enough for him to grab and drain. Now possessing the bulk of the Man of Steel's powers, he easily defeats the weakened Superman and announces to Metropolis that he's the new power in the city. Parasite proceeds to go on a crime spree, using Superman's powers to take whatever he wants without any true opposition. However, his powers soon begin to fade; elsewhere, the policewoman recovers from her drained state and Superman regains his strength and powers. Clark calls up Perry and tells him that his "cold" is getting better. However, before he can go out as Superman, Parasite attacks him, having gained his memories and knows his secret identity, retaking his powers. Now realizing that he can't keep the powers he takes, Parasite kidnaps Superman and keeps him chained up in an unrevealed location. A few days later, everyone is still unaware of Superman's location and how to stop the superpowered Parasite. Andrew theorizes that Parasite is still using the D.E.O , but no one believes him. When he goes to investigate himself, Andrew finds Superman and attempts to free him, only to be attacked by a returning Parasite. Fortunately, Andy weakens the chains enough to enable Superman to escape - in turn, the Man of Steel helps his brother escape and runs into a weapons testing room. As Parasite looks for his prey, Superman emerges in his Anti-Kryptonite suit, which protects him from Parasite's powers. Parasite is still stronger and nearly drains Superman again, but the alien hero tricks him into accidentally grabbing a piece of Kryptonite. Having realized that Parasite must inherit the weaknesses of his victims as well as their strengths, Superman watches calmly as he falls unconscious from the Kryptonite's radiation. As Parasite is locked up, Fine reveals that the Kryptonite drained his mind as well as his powers. Superman relaxes in the knowledge that Maxwell Jensen has been neutralized as a threat, and thus misses a cockroach crawling into Parasite's cell. As the insect approaches the cell's occupant, Parasite touches it and drains its energy. His eyes glow and his mouth slowly curls into a grin. In the end, Clark cuts his finger on accident and starts noticing that he is bleeding ending in a cliffhanger. 7. "Human For A Day"-As Clark tries to adapt to life without powers, an earthquake hits Metropolis. Fine informs Clark that he needs a rise of adrenaline in his blood to regain his powers.The team begins saving the Daily Planet staff upstairs by the elevator shaft, from where Lois falls after saving everyone. Clark regains his powers and saves her before rushing to help the citizens. Meanwhile, the earthquake causes a DEO prisoner called Jemm, who has psychic abilities to read and control minds, to escape. Hank locks the facility and takes a team to engage Jemm, with the former being the only survivor. That causes Andy to become more suspicious of Hank. He locks him in a room and engages Jemm alone, being overpowered. Hank arrives in time and kills him. He explains to him that he is the sole survivor of an alien species and his name is J'onn J'onzz. The real Hank Henshaw was killed by a vigilante known as the Knight years ago and J'onn took over Henshaw's shape and identity by orders of President Olivia Marsdin who made it look she had pulled strings with the Governor to have Henshaw pardoned. When Andy asks about Jonathan Kent, Henshaw reveals that Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor was the last person to see him alive. While on patrol, Clark gets attacked by Faora and Nam-Ek in the end. 8."Knight V.S Superman"- One stormy night in Gotham, Bruce intercepts a minor weapons dealer meeting convening in the alley. Watching from the shadows, Bruce observes as the meeting is disrupted by his protégés Target and Man Hunter. While the two deal with the goons present, Bruce focuses his attention on Saul the gun-runner who's been transporting these hi-tech weapons on the behalf of Veritas to gangs around various cities. Descending from his location, Bruce swings down and grabs Saul bringing him ten stories up high above the alley suspending him upside down attached to a grappling line crane. Bruce returns to interrogating Saul to learn who the boss is behind the shipment. Saul frightfully gives up the name of Matches Malone. For a brief moment Bruce recounts the horrific moment from his past as a child that changed his life forever. Man Hunter notices the effect the name has on Bruce and attempts to learn the significant behind it. But The Knight merely says to Target to go back to the cave because he is heading to Metropolis for a wedding. As it turns out, Bruce has been invited to the wedding of Lucas Luthor and Jason Teague and brings Katrina with him as a date. Bruce then reveals that he'd like to get through his scheduled meeting in Metropolis as quickly as possible as he finds being in Metropolis... unnerving in comparison to Gotham City. Katrina attempts to poke fun at Bruce by referencing some of The Knight's well known rogue gallery of villains (, Carmine Falcone, The Joker, and Lady Arkham). Thereby addressing a lack of these type of characters found in Metropolis. Bruce sarcastically response with a yes as he displays a smile to the viewing public around him. Katrina slightly confused asked if Bruce is so uneasy in Metropolis why show emotion of happiness in public. Bruce state that is all apart of his "daylight charade persona". Katrina informs him that he is currently very late for his lunch rendezvous with Jason and Lucas. Bruce simply explains that it's deliberate as a means to keep up appearances as an irresponsible billionaire playboy. Bruce goes to meet Lionel Luthor there but is disappointed when he learns that no one in Veritas had anything to do with his parents' deaths. Meanwhile, after helping fight a warehouse fire, Clark inadvertently comes into contact with Red Kryptonite which overrides his inhibitions. Clark/Superman soon becomes more cold, shallow, and cynical, which causes Bruce, Winn Schott, Caitlin Snow, Andrew, Lois Lane, Dr. Fine and Perry White to wonder what is going on with him. It soon turns out that Lex Luthor created the so-called Red Kryptonite, in the hopes of stopping attacks from Kryptonians. After the compromised Superman makes an attempt on Perry's life, Perry goes on TV and denounces Superman. Bruce, Andrew, and the D.E.O form an uneasy alliance to stop Superman. The Knight is able to subdue and defeat Superman with Kyrptonite, who is remorseful for what he has done. Bruce begins to explain to Superman that he's figured out that Superman isn't human and in fact an alien. He also points out the "red energy" dispersing from the chest of his emblem is "Red Sunlight that is meant to negate his powers. Superman is curious to know just how much Bruce knows. Bruce reveals that he gathered his information and complied a reference based around Kryptonian symbols, such as the ones found burned into various world monuments by flying terrorist a few years back, cross referencing a set of blueprints for a solar-powered citadel and the Kawatche Caves filled with similar kryptonian writing. In addition Bruce indicates that the few files he'd managed to salvage from the ruins of Checkmate's base helped as well. Later at Stryker's Island, Bruce confronts and interrogates Bruno Mannheim on the whereabouts of Malone. Mannheim is unfortunately not as cooperative as Bruce would've like him to be. Forcing Bruce to take stronger methods of terrifying intimidation to convince him to talk. Mannheim pleads that he's changed as a result of Gordon Godfrey who gave him the Crime Bible which he recites various passages of scripture from as Bruce continues to pummel him with his fist harder. Bruce reveals to Mannheim his awareness and knowledge that he knows he's not only the boss of Intergang, he is the main facilitator of Intergang and therefore he knows exactly where Malone is. Katrina contacts Bruce via his cowl-com device to suggest he might want to dial down his method of interrogation as Superman is behind him. 9. "The Man With The Brain"- The black-suited kryptonian android who destroyed Krypton returns, in search of Mercury Lab's tachyon particle technology. Clark encounters the "Brainiac" and engages him but is swiftly defeated, with the villain insinuating that while Clark's destiny was to become a savior, Brainiac's destiny was to become his enemy. Ronnie is revealed as the flame-controlling metahuman, suffering from memory-loss after having survived the explosion. Per Andrew's advice, Clark confesses his love for Lois before the tachyon particle technology is used as bait to lure Brainiac into a trap. The villain manages to escape, however, and proceeds to attack Fine, the police and the D.E.O, mysteriously sparing Steve before engaging in Clark again. Ronnie appears and fends off Brainiac before they both flee the scene. Andrew tells Steve about aliens and asks him to keep it a secret. Winn realizes that there were two kryptonians on Krypton moments before it exploded. Later, Fine enters his secret room and reveals the Brainiac suit in a hidden chamber. Fine places the stolen tachyon device on it, and speaks in the villainous kryptonian's distorted voice, revealing himself to be the Brainiac 10. "Scream Of The Banshee"- Hank Henshaw reveals himself as J'onn J'onzz to Clark and reveals why he took the deceased Henshaw's identity. Siobhan McDougal was the first-born child of Garrett McDougal, the patriarch of an old Gaelic clan that has occupied an island midway between Scotland and Ireland for a thousand generations. On that island is Castle Broen, where first-born McDougals undergo a ritual to prove themselves worthy to lead the clan. When Siobhan was young, she traveled the world, only returning to Castle Broen when she heard of her father's death. Her uncle Seamus determined that no woman would lead the clan and intended her brother Bevan to become the new patriarch. She went ahead with the family ritual by herself, which involved calling on supernatural forces for power. She was interrupted by Bevan, and the distraction proved disastrous as she was dragged away into an infernal netherworld. An entity called "the Crone" granted her powers and the ability to return to Earth as the Silver Banshee, but demanded payment in the form of an occult book that belonged to her father. She found that her father's book collection had been shipped off for sale in the United States. Her quest brought her to Metropolis. Killing anyone that stood in the way of her search attracted the attention of Superman and the D.E.O, who was able to defeat her when he realized that she could only kill a person once as she turned away from someone who resembled a previous victim; by faking his death, Superman was able to enlist the Martian Manhunter to attack Banshee by posing as Superman's ghost. Unable to defeat Superman, she chose to retreat and continue her mission at a later date. Meanwhile, Lana Lang returns to Metropolis and Clark decides to ask her out on a date to maintain some normalcy on advice from Andy. In the end, Lex Luthor is staring at a sleeping clone of Superman revealed to be the next phase in his plan to get rid of Kryptonians. 11."Bizarro"-'''It is revealed that the new Superman is the man Lex has been experimenting on and has brainwashed him with the sole purpose of killing the prime Superman. Lois calls him Bizarro who later witnesses Superman saving civilians and realizing that Superman is not a bad person as Lex dictates to him. Lex fears betrayal from Bizzarro which is why he sends Kryptonite Man after him while convincing Bizarro to hunt Superman. Clark is attacked at the Daily Planet making him realize that Lex knows his secret. Fine drains Kryptonite Man's power when he intervenes to assassinate Bizzarro. Bizarro dies while Clark comforts him over his death. In the end, Fine is recharging his sunlight energy because it keeps being drained. 12. "For The Man Who Has Everything"- Andrew and Hank have arrived at the Fortress of Solitude to pay their respects to Clark on his twenty sixth birthday. Hank seems unimpressed at Andrew's gift-an envelope containing cash-but he admits that it is hard to shop for "the man who has everything". Upon arrival, they discover their friend is standing in the middle of the room, unaware of his surroundings, and with a mysterious alien-looking organism firmly planted on his chest. Hank realizes the Fortress has been breached, and flies off to investigate. What they do not immediately realize is that the Last Son of Krypton has been subdued by a telepathic plant from a distant galaxy that renders its victims helpless and delusional in a dreamworld created from their heart's desires. Superman's mind is now trapped in a most tantalizing prison: a Krypton that never exploded. He lives on a small farm, married to a Kryptonian woman named Loana who resembles Lana, with a little son, Van-El, Krypto, and Brainiac, whom he visualizes as the helpful AI attendant of his home. In the real world, Superman is still incapacitated as Mongul appears before Andy, holding an unconscious Hank. As he boasts about taking over the planet, Hank comes around and knocks him down with a kick. As the two face each other, Andy intervenes, prompting Mongul to reveals the origins of the plant. With Superman trapped in a world he himself has created, Mongul presumes that conquering Earth will now be exceedingly simple. Andy futilely tries to buy time and gather clues about the plant, but Hank's rage cannot be contained. He engages Mongul, though it is apparent from the start that he is outmatched. Kal-El's journey of the mind takes him before his father Jor-El, now a tired old man forever shamed by his premature warnings of Krypton's destruction. However, Superman now sees the cracks in his false reality, manifesting as increasingly frequent tremors. As he takes Van-El to the roof-mounted zeroscope, the words of his adoptive brother,Andrew ringing in the real world, begin to slip through to his subconscious. As Andrew pulls frantically at the Black Mercy in the real world, Kal-El, now realizing he is simply imagining his new life, tearfully says goodbye to a son who can never exist. As Krypton explodes around him, Kal-El promises Van-El that he will never forget his home world and the life he could have lived. At last, the alien plant comes free, but it immediately clamps onto the chest of Andy. As Andy slips into his own dreamworld, Jonathan Kent retaliated and begins overpowering Lionel Luthor that killed him in reality.Realizing the situation, Superman tears after Mongul, and a brutally beaten Hank crawls to Andy's side to help snap him out of his dreamworld. Nearly blind with rage, Superman batters the would-be tyrant, even using his heat vision to burn Mongul's chest. However, before he can strike a decisive blow, Superman is distracted by a statue-his parents holding Krypton aloft. In his moment of hesitation, Mongul gains the advantage.Just before Mongul can finish Superman off, Hank throws the plant at him. It strikes Mongul, freezing him in place and putting him under its spell. As the trio regroups, Hank gives Superman his birthday gift: a new breed of rose named after his homeworld. Superman takes it gladly, before solemnly swearing to his parents' image that he will never forget Krypton. Turning back to the comatose Mongul, they ponder just what the plant is causing him to experience. Andrew says that it's far too good for him, and indeed, Mongul's beaten face smiles weakly as cries of agony and sounds of war echo in his mind. 13."Truth, Justice and the American Way"-''' Clark is assigned by Perry to be partnered with Lois' boyfriend Steve Lombard for a story on Bruno Mannheim and Intergang. Meanwhile, Mannheim forms his own crime family in Blood Sport, Conduit, and Dr. Polaris. Mannheim captures Gotham based criminals that Gordon encountered such as Kite Man, Sewer King, Dawson, Lamelle, The Squid and Mirage. As with the other prisoners, Kite Man is killed and eaten by Bruno Mannheim upon refusing to side with him. The DEO decides to investigate this matter completely. Steve goes to spy on Mannheim at his mansion in an attempt to illegally collect evidence against him only to be captured by Polaris. Clark learns what happens and arrives there as Superman to face them. Just as Conduit is about to kill Clark with a high powered weapon, he gets set on fire by the burning man, whom Clark recognizes as Ronnie. Ronnie then leaves before Clark could speak to him. Clark informs Caitlin that Ronnie is still alive. Lois is grateful for Steve being alive and her father General Sam Lane visits her for the Firestorm matrix. 14."Solitude"- Clark, Andy and Caitlin find Ronnie and Stein alive and separated, which Sam Lane also finds out. Perry reveals his findings to Clark about Lionel Luthor's connections to his fathers murder. Ronnie and Stein realize that their minds are partially connected. Fine visits Lane, who reveals that he knows Clark's alter ego and demands the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project. Fine gives up Stein, who is tortured by Lane until Superman and Ronnie save him. Ronnie and Stein reunite by the tachyon piece to survive the military onslaught. The duo gains enough control to be able to merge and separate on command. They decide to leave Metropolis to stay ahead of Lane and learn more about their new powers. As the Brainiac, Fine kidnaps Lane and brings him to the sewers. He reveals himself to Lane, and allows Titano, who is displaying psychic abilities, to drag Lane deeper into the sewer. Meanwhile, Lois' colleague, Ron Troupe tells her his belief that Fine is responsible for everything that goes wrong in the city. Lois suspects Caitlin's activities and decides to help Ron with his investigation. Clark tells Andy that he will travel back in time again to save his parents from the Krypton explosion, but intends to succeed by learning the mistakes in his previous attempt. 15.. "Descending"- In 1952, two men in suits, obviously aliens imitating humans, check the water. They determine that it is too early for something, and leave. During the present day, Clark Kent is talking on the phone in the Daily Planet when a man approaches him speaking in Kryptonian. He offers Superman great amounts of wealth for allowing them to take the resources they need. Superman refuses, and the man turns into a robot and attacks. Superman attacks while members of the "Hegemony", a criminal syndicate, watch. The Hegemony determine that the world will be easier to subdue, and they call Lobo, who refuses them at first, and then accepts, because the target, Superman, is the last of his kind. Lobo respects that because he too is the last of his race, not because he was orphaned, but because he killed his race to be unique. He jumps on his hog and takes off for Earth after killing the messengers for the contract. Clark, trying to make up for blowing Lana Lang off, eats with her. They discuss Jimmy Olsen getting a Superman symbol tattoo to impress a girl, which so happen to work and offer to a join rave. Meanwhile, Lobo crashes through a diner and attracting the attention of the police. The bounty hunter easily shrugs off from their gunshots and subdues them. He then learns from one of the cops that in order to get Superman's attention, he needs to attack innocents. Lobo picks a nearby rave, where Jimmy is attending. Clark and Lana debate the politics of paying for dinner, until Lobo shows up. Clark disappears, and leaving a furious Lana behind. At the rave, Jimmy takes pictures of Lobo destroying the rave, and Lobo goes after him, until Superman arrives and takes charge of the situation. They banter and smash around a bit, with Lobo using his chain to choke Superman. Superman knocks Lobo into the lake. At the same time, the Hegemony are watching the ensuing fight. It is then revealed that the reason the Hegemony are attacking Earth is the water, just properly tainted with the right amount of chemicals to be intoxicating to some races. The command sends a water collecting ship to Earth. Eventually, the Hegemony turns on Lobo while eliminating him along with Superman. This betrayal angered Lobo to consider his contract null and void. Superman and Lobo agree to a truce, and after getting the hegemony to return the water, Superman returns Lobo's ride and Lobo leaves. 16. "Monkey Fun"- Titano had been trained by NASA to pilot a rocket for an unspecified space mission. Before he was to go on his mission, he was put under the care of Sam Lane much to the delight of his daughters Lucy and Lois Lane. Lois and Lucy would play with Titano and gave him a stuffed monkey, Aleppo, that would play the song "Pop Goes the Weasel". Sadly, Titano's happy time with the Lanes came to an end and he was sent out on his mission in the rocket Titan-0, from which he got his name. During his mission, something went wrong and his space pod rocketed out of control into space. Trapped in an asteroid filled with an unknown gas, Titano went into a coma where he remained until Superman and the D.E.O found and freed him. Back on Earth, Titano was almost totally unresponsive to anyone until he met up with his old friend Lois. Now happy and active again, he was sent home with her but was hyper and destructive. Things got worse when the asteroid's gas reacted with Earth's atmosphere and caused him to experience growth spurts. Titano's behavior became more feral and aggressive and he escaped into Metropolis. Confused and unaware that his presence was a danger to others around him, Titano explored the city and caused several disasters such as releasing monkeys from the zoo which led to the lions being released from their cage. It was only thanks to Superman's intervention that no one was hurt. Titano continued to explore Metropolis and eventually made his way to Hob's Bay where he was confronted by the SCU. In an attempt to put him to sleep, Dan Turpin works with the D.E.O led by Hank and Andy hitting him with tranquilizer darts but this only made him angry. Now turning violent, Titano tried to attack but Superman arrived and confronted him. Titano proved to be too strong, however, and escaped. His explorations took him to a carnival where he became frightened when he saw the Rocket Ship Ride that reminded him of his old ship. Things only got worse when Superman arrived. Seeing Superman as an enemy, Titano grew violent and started destroying the carnival looking for a weapon to kill him. Fortunately, Lois received Beppo from her father and managed to play the song over the carnival's loudspeakers. Calmed by the song, Titano stood still long enough to be exposed to sleeping gas and was finally subdued. The D.E.O found a cure for his growth spurts and Titano was taken to a remote island heavily inhabited by monkeys where he finally found a suitable home. 17."Date Night"-'While Clark and Lana are on a date, they are attacked by Maxima which leads to Lana getting injured. Obsessed with finding a husband, Maxima devoted more of her time to searching for a suitable man, and fighting potential suitors in single combat, than seeing to the needs of her people. Seeing footage of Superman, she became enamored with him and comes to Earth to take him as her mate. Learning that Superman is Clark Kent and seeing him with Lana makes her jealous. Clark discusses his relationship with Lana to Andy. Clark reveals that Lana is becoming increasingly frustrated with him not spending enough time with her. Andy encourages Clark to be honest with her about their relationship which Clark agrees to once Lana recovers. For the investigation into Milton Fine, Clark as Superman has Steve cover it up by making it look like Ron Troupe went off the grid because of some girl he met. Knowing that there was a car accident years ago which killed Fines' wife, Andy and Winn head to Gotham City to investigate while posing as FBI agents. They receive help from Commissioner James Gordon and his partner Sergeant John Watson. Clark manages to defeat Maxima in the end while Watson and Gordon discover Fine's corpse. Clark reveals to Lana his secret and Lana breaks up with Clark telling him that she is leaving Metropolis since Clark should have been honest with her from the beginning and this is why she got put in danger. Clark is then left heartbroken that Lana blames him. Flashbacks show that Milton Fine was once a kind and humble professor living in Gotham City until he was abducted by Brainiac, who took his identity. 18. "Childish Things"- Winn's father, known as the Toyman, escapes from prison, leaving the former a message to meet him. Winn tells the FBI about it. They find it a trap, but Clark saves them. Winn reveals that his father's boss, Chester Helmholtz, stole his toy designs, leading to the Toyman trying to kill Helmholtz, killing other people instead and going to jail. The Toyman kidnaps Winn, demanding him to attend a ceremony to kill Helmholtz and threatening to kill the other guests by the bombs he has planted. Clark as Superman manages to save the guests and have the Toyman arrested. Lucy accepts Perry's job offer and Winn addresses his feelings to her. Meanwhile, Andrew goes to dinner with Lex, giving Hank the chance to infiltrate LuthorCorp by shapeshifting into Lex. He finds photos of Clark changing into Superman and takes pictures, but is forced to clear a security guard's memory to escape without arousing suspicion. Lex is revealed to be monitoring Andrew using a camera and microphone he planted on his leather jacket. He finds out that he is related to Superman. 19. '"Reset"-'''Clark wakes up in an alternate reality where Jonathan Kent is still alive and running against Lex Luthor for senator of Kansas. However, Jonathan keeps getting murdered by Lionel Luthor's henchmen over and over again. After numerous tries, Jonathan convinces Clark to accept his death as faith and goes along with it. While Clark is stuck in an alternative time loop, J'onn and the DEO have to deal with Despero. Winn and Caitlin try to get Clark out of this loop. When Winn and Caitlin are working to revive Clark, they find that Milton Fine was the one who put him in the coma in first place. Fine reveals to them that his real name is Braniac and he is responsible for destroying Krypton. Fine then kills Winn and Caitlin to ensure that Clark never wakes up .Clark eventually does wake up much to Fine's dismay and becomes shocked to see Winn and Caitlin dead. Believing that they died during Despero's attack, Clark goes off to help the D.E.O. fight them. Upon seeing what Metropolis has become, Clark then travels to the previous night once he comes out of the reality. 20. "Battle of Kryptonians"- Fine warns Clark not to change any event for fear that he will create a bigger problem. Clark does not listen and instead captures Despero and puts him in the D.E.O. Tor-An and Dev-Em return to Metropolis. Tor-An sends his friend, Faora after Winn, whom they force to rebuild a yellow sunlight device by threatening to kill Winn's brother. Lois rejects Clark's romantic approach and Steve becomes jealous. Clark realizes that Fine was right about not manipulating the timeline. Winn returns and reveals that Dev-Em forced him to reveal Superman's true identity. Clark goes after Dev-Em, and the two come to a truce: Dev-Em will not reveal Clark's identity, will no longer kill innocent people, and stay away from Clark's loved ones in exchange for Clark not locking him away in the DEO. Caitlin tells Steve and Lois that Clark is suffering from depression because of his recent breakup with Lana , making the duo reconcile with him and settling the tension. The Brainiac kills Ron and destroys the evidence linking Fine to Stagg's death. Ron's vanishing causes Clark to accept Andrew was right about "Fine". 21. "Titano Lives"- While looking for Steve and Vril, Clark confronts a would-be thief at the gold reserve, before being disoriented by an unknown psychological attack. Back at the D.E.O, Lois confronts Clark about being Superman. He is able to stop the thief, who turns out to be Lane, mind-controlled by Titano. With a lead from Lois, Clark, Andy and Winn head into the sewers to look for Titano. The trio realize that Titano is getting smarter and larger, and during an attack, Andy is kidnapped by Titano. Winn and Caitlin build Clark a device that will prevent Titano's' effect. The device works, but gets damaged in a fight. Clark as Superman is able to fight off Grodd's psychic attack and trick him into jumping in front of an on-coming train. Lane is freed. Lois reveals her feelings for Clark, but states her choice to be with Steve. Titano is revealed to be alive and roaming the streets. Meanwhile, Dox works on a device that will allow him to return to his own time. He reveals to Steve, Lois and Clark's marriage in the future. Later Dox completes the device and is revealed to be hiding in a secret chamber inside the D.E.O. 22. "Revenge Never Felt So Sweet"- Winn discovers that Vril has been supercharging his powers through his wheelchair, which is why he is so much faster and stronger than Clark. The meteor shower is activated by Vril, who has managed to repair it. The team is able to find and rescue Steve, who ends his relationship with Lois. Worried that the aliens imprisoned inside the D.E.O will be killed when it reaches full power, the team plans to relocate them to Bruce's prison in Santa Prisca. In order to set up a safe transport, Clark requests Alex's help. Alex agrees but only after Clark erases all of Alex's criminal record. Alex,and Faora, sabotage the transport and allow the aliens to escape, killing Simmons however. Dox arrives back at the lab just as the meteor shower fully charges. Superman, Firestorm and Al Faris aka Bruce all meet outside to fight Brainiac. They coordinate their efforts; Bruce stops him with a kryptonite injection that disables Dox's abilities and knocks him out. Bruce leaves after informing Clark of an upcoming help request. 23."Brainiac Attacks"-'''Clark visits Brainiac in his prison where Brainiac reveals that he allowed Krypton to be destroyed rather than support Jor-El's decision to move its people to safety since Brainiac collected all knowledge on Krypton and wanted it to be his alone. Brainiac asks Clark to make his team create a wormhole where Brainiac can head to the future, while also allowing Clark to save his world. Caitlin and Ronnie get married. Clark decides to go through with Brainiac's offer. The latter states that Brainiac will have only a short time, or else the wormhole will become a black hole. In order to protect Lois, Steve sacrifices his life for her when Brainiac shoves his hand into his chest which kills him instantly. Clark travels back in time, but a younger Brainiac realizes Clark is from the future which is why he decides to kill Kal-El before Jor-El and his wife place Kal-El into his rocket. Clark then succeeds in destroying the present-day Brainiac as Winn, Andy, J'onn, and Caitlin try to deactivate the device generating the wormhole. A wormhole is about to engulf Metropolis as Superman goes to stop it ending in a cliffhanger. Category:Superman Category:Gothamverse Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:CW Category:Shows Category:DC Comics Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer